Rebuilds, Re-levels and Changes Requests
On behalf of the TDN Team I want to thank all the Alpha and Beta testers that have been with this server since it first opened its doors. Elements of this post will largely concern you, as we are changing our procedures on rebuilds from when we were in Beta. Our goal is to create a fair environment that encourages roleplay decisions in game, but also in builds. Mainly, we discourage characters with little actual "character" to them, that focus more on their mechanics than the RP behind them. One of the simplest ways that can be abused is with constant optimization of a character through relevels and rebuilds.To combat this, we urge players to think very carefully about their characters' builds ahead of time. If any information on a class's progression is lacking or unclear, please let someone on the team know. The TDN Team will make a note in the patch notes if a class is eligible for a relevel/rebuild due to major changes to the class's capability; many minor changes will not be due cause for a relevel or rebuild. Character Detail Changes These changes are not mechanical, and the DM is willing to grant them within reason. High frequency of changes for a single character is an example of unreasonable. Character Name changes will not be accepted. The team will require a LETO request on the forum in order for us to keep track of the requests. Please do not ask this of a DM in-game, as most of these changes cannot be performed in the DM client. Please allow some time for the DMs to make the changes, as they will be dealing with a high volume of other requests. Character Relevels The DM team will require an application before allowing a character to be releveled. The application format is below. Character Name: Player Login: Discord Name: How many levels to roll back: Reasons for character relevel: What specific changes will be made to the character's build? Any changes not listed here in the application will be grounds to have the rebuild invalidated: A single level rollback can be asked for from a DM in-game to fix errors made during level-up; this should nonetheless not be done frequently. Relevels are more likely to be granted to characters whose build has changed due to general mechanics changes enacted by the TDN team. In these cases, relevel changes should still be limited whenever possible to correcting individual details that were affected rather than a full mechanics overhaul. Character Rebuilds The DM team will require an application before allowing a character to be rebuilt (new character made with the same Name, EXP, and Items as the old one). The application format is below.'''' Character Name: Player Login: Discord Name: Reasons for character relevel: What specific changes will be made to the character's build? Any changes not listed here in the application will be grounds to have the rebuild invalidated: Rebuilds will not be commonly accepted, except in cases of characters whose build has changed due to general mechanics changes enacted by the TDN team. In these cases, rebuild changes should still be limited whenever possible to correcting individual details that were affected rather than a full mechanics overhaul.